


Have you ever had a religious experience? Pt. 2

by DopePie



Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: Be patient, First Time, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopePie/pseuds/DopePie
Summary: Continuing of the "Have you ever had a religious experience?" piece written by Anonymous_Bat.The original author gave permission to finish the first piece as we wished, and well....this happened.I hope there's still people that ship these two because it's my OTP :PHope you like it!KEEP IN MIND that english is not my main language, so excuse any grammar mistake that might slip past my Beta reader!





	Have you ever had a religious experience? Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the first piece: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741418
> 
> Read this if you haven't for context and previous actions.

Robert didn’t know if he wanted to burst out laughing or melt down completely under the priest’s touch, his face burning hot with both embarrassment and lust, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
“Never had the pleasure to, no.” he said with a chuckle that quickly died down at the sight of Patrick towering over him like a predator looking down at its prey.  
He lifted himself up on his elbows as the younger man pulled his tie closer to himself, smirking, his green eyes darker with lust locked into Robert’s own.  
The professor gulped and smiled a bit before Patrick leaned down slowly to kiss him, taking his time to nibble at Robert’s lower lip, making him gasp and shiver under the Camerlengo’s touch.   
He pulled back, letting go of the other’s tie before biting his lip and starting to unbutton his shirt. Despite his eagerness, he managed to be rather quick and open it, running his hands over Robert’s chest.   
The older man felt like he was in a dream, impatiently waiting for him to move a little bit more, a little bit closer, so that he could touch him.

“Pa- Patrick….” he was surprised at how raspy his voice sounded, and apparently Patrick liked it very much, because he allowed Robert to sit up again, lifting his hands to cup his face as he was pulled into another kiss while the professor’s hands roamed on his sides and back, paying attention to his scarred side, brushing over the most sensitive spots and making Patrick squirm in Robert’s lap.  
Breaking the kiss to breathe, Patrick opened his previously closed eyes slightly and he smiled, his flushed cheeks making him look adorable.  
Yes, he was definitely going to call him that.

Robert could have spent the whole day just looking at him, but the little moves that the other was involuntarily making, brushing against him just right, but not nearly enough to get him off, causing his breath to itch and little pants to escape those beautiful reddened lips of his, finally woke him up from his trance, and he leaned in to kiss Patrick’s neck, nibbling at the scarred skin and licking after, earning a string of moans and whispers of his name and ‘please’ and ‘more’ that he was pretty sure Patrick didn’t mean to let out voluntarily.  
By the time he reached his collarbones Patrick was hardly controlling his stuttering hips, face hiding in the crook of Robert’s neck as the professor brushed his fingers over his shoulder blades, lips leaving a trail of kisses down the priest’s scarred chest where the brand was, tracing it with his tongue and memorizing the spots that would make him keen and tremble, and he let out a soft “fuck” that made Robert’s eyes widen and look up.  
Patrick blushed and looked away, almost laughing when he felt the other’s lips form a smile on his skin. “Sorry about that….” he whispered, voice as raw as Robert’s.  
The professor simply chuckled, content with the reaction he got out of the younger man.

Patrick was hard enough that it was starting to hurt and he knew Robert was too; he was surprised at how much the professor could hold himself back just to make him feel good. He hadn’t felt this loved since he was a kid, and he smiled fondly.  
Robert tilted his head slightly to the side and caressed his cheek.  
“You okay?”  
The camerlengo nodded and placed a soft kiss on Robert’s lips.  
“My turn now, professor…”

He removed Robert’s shirt and drew it somewhere on the floor, and pushed the other man gently to lay back down on the soft bed.  
Instead of focusing on the man’s neck like he did he moved down to kiss his soft stomach with closed eyes, hands stroking his inner tighs, making the professor groan as he grew his head back on the pillow, finally relieving some of the pressure that had built up in his stomach.  
Looking up, Patrick started unbuttoning Robert’s pants, pulling the zipper down ever so slowly, and the man cursed softly, looking down and letting out a moan as he ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair love fully, urging him to move a bit faster.  
“Eager, aren’t we?” the priest asked cockily.  
“Jesus….please, Patrick just- just move!” the exasperated man said, blushing even more.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the younger man moved and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers.

Robert hissed a bit at the coldness of the air suddenly hitting his heated skin but he had no time to breathe as Patrick’s mouth expertly started licking him from the base of his shaft to the tip, wasting no time before taking him into his mouth, making the professor buck his hips and let out a choked moan, hands in Patrick’s hair grabbing a bit harder making the younger man hum around him.  
He almost wanted to make a joke about Patrick’s experience but the sudden (and well welcomed) contact seemed to make his brain short-circuit, reducing his vocabulary to a few words, most of which were curses, and ‘Patrick’, ‘please’ and ‘oh’.

It didn’t take long to get him fully hard, and he tugged at the younger’s head to get his attention. When he looked up Robert could’ve come right here and there, but he held back for him.  
Patrick understood and moved back up, letting go with a filthy ‘pop’ that would make the dirtiest mind blush.  
Robert pulled him up in an hungry, sloppy and yet love filled kiss, one hand undoing Patrick’s pants as the camerlengo wrapped both arms around his neck, trembling and letting out soft pants. Robert groaned in frustration and lowered his other hand to help himself unbutton those damned pants, helping Patrick step out of them along with his boxers.

They were finally skin to skin, all of them, kissing and caressing, moving against each other for any kind of friction, soft words and kisses exchanged,   
and both were too infatuated to care about anything else.  
Carefully, Robert flipped them over so he was on top of Patrick, holding himself up on his knees and hands not to put little to no weight on the still healing man.  
They looked at each other, Robert’s eyes locked into his, and they both knew they were willing to sacrifice everything to be together, forever.  
“Do you….still want to….go on?” the professor asked carefully, wanting to make sure that the other was not only comfortable but still willing to proceed.  
Patrick smiled fondly, melting the other’s heart, and cupped his cheek with one hand.  
“Yes, Robert….I wish to be with you, all of me” he said sweetly.  
A shiver ran down Robert’s spine and he leaned down to kiss his scarred chest, Patrick’s arms wrapping around his neck as she spread his legs further.  
Robert placed himself at his entrance and ever so slowly pushed in, groaning and keeping an eye on him to see if he was in any discomfort, but all he could see was pure pleasure as he let out a high pitched moan and he thrusted back against him, eyes closed shut.  
He set a slow peace to let him adjust a bit before speeding up, both of them too worked up to really care about anything.

They moved together, sharing intimate kisses and whispers, Patrick’s arms bringing them as close as possible.  
Robert felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge and he opened his eyes to find a truly breathtaking picture below him: Patrick’s hair sticking out in all the wrong directions, neck peppered with reddening hickeys, a mess of moans and pants, and as Robert wrapped an hand around him he drew his head back and arched his back off the bed, moaning loudly Robert’s name as he came, clenching around the professor that followed right after, face hiding in his shoulder.

After coming down from the high Robert pulled out and rolled on his side next to Patrick, who had a blissed out look on his face, a lopsided smile that made Robert’s heart flip.  
He opened his eyes and rolled over to face Robert, cuddling closer as the larger man wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead softly.

“I love you, Pat”  
“I love you too, Robert Langdon”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel proud of this.  
> It's my first fanfiction by the way so please be indulgent!!  
> I hope you all liked it, let me know in the comments below if you have and what you would have done better/changed in this chapter.
> 
> Buh-bye! :3


End file.
